inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossing The Bridge....Chapter 1
Yo minna! Welcome to the First Chapter of my new Mini Series, Crossing The Bridge.... I hope you like it guys! Characters Bakkuru Kotoni Rese Hanikamiya Hanikamiya Tasuku Ochita Misaki Endou Mamoru Aki Kino Gouenji Shuuya Kidou Yuuto Otonashi Haruna Etsuko Wakiko Hedeki Orika Shoba Tetsumi Ui Shinta Seeking the Bridge.... "Sooo.......I'm the Average Girl...Huh? Well....I'm sorry, But you made a mistake there....I'm not 'average' anymore....Everything about me has changed...My Old friends dont give a damn but what am i to care? I dont need them anymore.... Hello.....The New Me.....But, will i be waving goodbye to you soon? Hmmm.....Hard Thought....But i better be keeping that thought in my head cos, pretty soon, they are probably gonna abandon me.. No no no! Am i insane? No-.....Well, sorta....They wouldnt 'abandon' me like that......But, I just wanna prove that i have what it takes.....To Be the new me....And to Stick with it...." At Raimon Junior High, On the First day of the new Term.... I walk in to the classroom and stuble into my seat. I look around to see Haruna, She just turns away from me though. I shrug my shoulders and turn away from her too. Me: *Mumbles* Shesh....What has gotten into her? Teacher: *Claps* Okk....Thats quite enough....Settle down....SETTLE down...... The Class falls silent. The Teacher Glares at us. Teacher: Soo....Here are your new books that i want you to study for this term! He hands them out one by one, slamming the Chunky, heavy books onto our desk's....Great. Just what i needed....Studying.... Me: *Whispers* This is going straight in the bin when i get home.... Etsuko: *Whispers back* Totally....I'm not studing this piece of junk! Teacher: *Coughs* Bakkuru! Etsuko! Stand up please and just REPEAT what you said... We Stand up groaning, Haruna sighs and puts her hands in her face. Haruna: *Mumbles* Why Bakkuru, Why? Teacher: Repeat it please or your both in detention! Me: We said that we didnt want to be studing this! The Class groans, Its the same every week... Etsuko: Why cant we read somthing decent? Like a Magazine about.....Fashion! Me: Yeah! Why not? Teacher: Detention both of you....And If you dont study this book, You will both be in the ATE room for a whole week! You got that? The Class Gasps, The ATE room is like hell....I've been in there once...It was horrible...No talking for the whole day....No break times....And only a 15 minute lunch time! And you have to sit in their doing paper work all day...Oh, Its the worst thing in this school! (ATE room = Alternative to Exclusion room) Me + Etsuko: Yes Sir... We both sit down and start giggling. First day back, And we are already causing trouble! Great! Haruna scowls at me and carries on reading her book. We pretend to read ours but really we are giggling and whispering to eachother. Ring Ring! The Bell went, Yay! With the last lesson over, That only means one thing.....Home Time! I grab my bag and walk out of the class room with Etsuko Etsuko: Ha ha! Did you see his face when he was angry? Priceless! Me: Yep! It was hilarious! Haruna suddenly walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder, i pretended that i didnt notice but she done it again, And this time, it really hurt, So i turned around, facing her. Haruna: Why do you act like that? Me: Like What? Haruna: Like- Etsuko: Bakkuru, I'll meet outside of the school, ok...Dont be too long, We wanna go up to town right? Me: Yeah sure, See ya... Etsuko walked off quickly, Leaving Me and Haruna alone Haruna: You act like your.....What the word?....Um....One of them! Me: One of Who? Haruna: *Clenches fists* Like Etsuko and the rest of her Gang! Why cant you just be more....Mature? Me: Says the one Haruna! I dont care about you guys anymore! Why do you keep following me around anyway? You and your little friends can just go and- Suddenly we hear footsteps coming towards us... Kidou: Oi! Bakkuru! What the hell do you think your doing to Haruna?! Endou: Bakkuru? Is that you? You look.... Aki: Barely reconisable! Tasuku: Talk about a Bad Day! Rese: *Elbows Tasuku in the ribs lightly* Shh! Dont say that infront of her! I stare at them all and smirk Me: You wouldnt understand.... I walk away, Haruna runs up to Kidou and starts to cry, Kidou hugs her. Kidou: Haruna.....What did she say? Haruna: She said-..........That i was immature....That she didnt care about us anymore and that we were.....Well, Thats when you stepped in....She never got to finish...Why is she like this? Ochita: Grrr....I'll get her back for what she said to you Haruna! Why do we even care about her anyway? Gouenji: Because she used to be our friend....And now, She's gone crazy.....Thinking that she was the 'average girl' Endou: Hmmmm....What are we gonna do?! Rese: Ummm....Spy on her? Haruna: Oh! And also, she said that she was going up town today....So if we- Tasuku: Spy on her, We might be able to see what they get up too! Haruna: He he....You just stole the words right from my mouth Tasuku-San.... Ochita: So its Decided! We go and Spy on her! Kidou: Fine, But if we get caught....then what are we gonna do? Endou: Ahh! It will be alright! She would just- Aki: We would probably get teased and then- Rese: Dont worry! I'll just use Wind Strike! Then they wont hurt us again! Gouenji: I wouldnt be so sure about that if i were you.... Kidou: Ok ok! Lets just go! Outside of Raimon.... Etsuko: Oh there you are! What took you so long? Me: I had to deal with Goggle Face and his Friends.... Hedeki: Oh Him? Piece of Cake....Come on! Lets go! We dont wanna be late! Me: Late? Late for who? Shoba: Ha ha....You'll find out later.... So, The Three of us walked up to town, Without us noticing that Endou and Co were following us.... Hedeki: Hmmmm......New Look or Primark? Shoba: Both! We Both go into New Look first, We grab a load of clothes and start trying them on in the changing room, Prancing around like we own the place....We got kicked out though...Sooo...Then we went into Primark and done exactly the same...... Ochita: There they are! Gouenji: Shhh! Dont shout to loud....They might hear us...Endou....Endou? Endou: Ooooohhhh! This top is nice! Guys! Whadda' think? He was wearing a T-Shirt with his face on it, They all sweatdroped. Kidou: Endou! Focus! Endou: Ohh Right! Rese turned around to Aki...Who was blushing. Tasuku: Hey Aki! Why are you blushing? Aki whent even redder. Aki: Ummm.... I turned around to hear what sounded like Tasuku.... Haruna: *Elbows Tasuku* Nice one! Our cover's blown! Kidou: Get down! I saw no one, I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking. Ochita: Phew! That was close! Rese: Hmmm.....Wait! What are they talking about? Etsuko: How about we go and get some food? Cos, I'm hungry! Me: Same... Shoba: You seem a bit disracted Bakkuru, Whats wrong? Me: Hmm? Nothing.... Hedeki: Okkk.....We all walked out of Primark and into Subway. Ochita: *Sighs* This is hopeless! We are never gonna get Bakkuru back..... Aki looks down, Kidou checks his phone and Haruna writes down notes about me. Etsuko: Hey! How about we start a food fight? Hedeki: Yeah! Lets go! We all start throwing food at eachother and at other people....We get thrown out of Subway.... Person: Stupid Girls....Where are their manners? Old Person: I was never like that back in the day.... Etsuko: Girls.....I think its time..... Me: Hmm? Shoba: We have somthing to show you.... Hedeki: Heh.... We all walk out of Town and before we know it, We are in the middle of nowhere....Or So i thought.... Etsuko: There it is... Gouenji: No way! There not going up there, Are they? Aki: *Gulps* Enemys or not....I hope they dont go up there... Rese: Woah! Its Huge! Kidou: So....This was it.... Me: We are going....Up There? Shoba: Why? Scared are you? Me: Me? No! why would i be scared? Etsuko: Good! Off you go then! Me: Are you guys coming with me? Hedeki: Hmm....We might as well.... Etsuko: *Groans* Fine....But seriously....We are gonna __________________ Right? Shoba: Yeah.... I walk up the Stairs and step onto the Platform....The Wind picks up and dark clouds start to form. Me: *Gasps* This is! Yes......I'm standing....On a Motorway Bridge...... Notes and Signature *So....The First Chapter.....Wasnt to bad huh? *Sorry....Its too short...Right? *The plot was by me! So dont copy it please! Kotoni~x (talk) "MiGhTy MiGhTy DiScO kInG!" 16:08, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossing The Bridge Series